<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty please by infiniteyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007187">pretty please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu'>infiniteyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>worlds colliding, hwa+san. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Filthy, M/M, Omega Choi San, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Random &amp; Short, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>im thinking maybe i should write a long version or maybe a whole ass book with this au. thinking. lemme know.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>worlds colliding, hwa+san. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San swallowed a moan, sharp teeth biting into the skin of Seonghwa's shoulder and digging into the flesh. The heavy breathing and the panting filled the room as much as the filthy smell of sex. The omega could feel his body and the alpha's sweating like hell while the latter thrusted deeply, pounding his long shaft with no remorse whatsoever.</p><p>After one particular hard thrust, Seonghwa growled and started licking San's neck, stilling his movements and savoring on the way he could feel the younger clench around his cock.</p><p>"Babe, I'm about to cum and-"</p><p>"Cum inside"</p><p>The alpha hissed, about to pull out, but San pulled him close and clenched tighter around his shaft.</p><p>"Babe..."</p><p>"Cum inside of me, hyung." San held Seonghwa's face with both of his hands, smiling devilishly. "Pump your cum into me, get me full of your seed. Please. I wanna carry your pups, I- I wanna be filled with your cum and give you pretty pups, hyung."</p><p>"Fuck, San..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im thinking maybe i should write a long version or maybe a whole ass book with this au. thinking. lemme know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>